


Cancer

by notoriginaluser



Category: Naruto
Genre: But it has a surprise ending, Itachi is only mentioned, M/M, Modern world, Naruto is sick, Sasuke is a good husband, This is really sad guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoriginaluser/pseuds/notoriginaluser
Summary: Naruto was sick, and Sasuke knew this. However, knowing and accepting were two different things. It started out as just a small lack of sleep, followed by the paling of his normally tan skin. Then the pain started, but it was dull at first. Nothing to worry about.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first first one-shot and I decided to dedicate it to my boys. I hope you enjoy!  
> Also thank you to my lovely friend Hazel for helping me out with some of the grammatical issues and to Carmen for helping me throughout the process, I made the angst queen feel angsty.

_**This just ain’t living.** _

Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto’s hair, lightly tugging on the strands of blonde hair. His dark eyes scanned across the sleeping face next to him as the moonlight filtered through their deep red curtains. When Naruto slept, he looked peaceful and healthy, if you ignored the dark circles under his eyes. His heart tugged and it made him uncomfortable, this process went by too quickly. He was losing Naruto before he knew it because little by little, his personality was disappearing as well as his body.

Naruto was sick, and Sasuke knew this. However, knowing and accepting were two different things. It started out as just a small lack of sleep, followed by the paling of his normally tan skin. Then the pain started, but it was dull at first. Nothing to worry about.

 _“Sasuke, I promise I am fine. I just need some sleep. Maybe the doctor will just give me some disgusting pill to take and i’ll be better in no time.”_ The memory of Naruto’s words had ran through Sasuke’s brain in that tone. He hated it because Naruto always used it like he was forcing this belief onto him. He knew that his health was declining and that something was wrong.

Never had he imagined Naruto being sick. Not like this. And he hated the pity that the doctor had in his eyes and his voice as he said that dreadful word. Cancer. _He had tried to reassure both men in front of him that it was caught in the early stages, and that Naruto would be fine with some treatment._ Treatment. _Treatment?_ They meant that they would poison him with those chemicals until either his body gave out or the cancer died off. Whichever came first.

This shouldn't be considered living. The boisterous voice that usually echoed through the house was completely absent. It was replaced by a much more quiet voice that was unfamiliar to Sasuke, and it made his heart flutter in the worst way. He wasn't used to the soft voice, even right before bed Naruto was loud. Sasuke used to give him an annoyed look- even if he didn't mean it- but he would trade the silence for the excited voice. Even if he lost hours of sleep before work the next day. He would rather hear that loud voice than the deafening silence any day. This treatment was killing him, faster than the cancer ever could.

**I hope you know, I will not kiss you.**

The next thing he notices is that the color its draining from Naruto, his tan is fading, his lips are losing their pink tint and his eyes are losing that sparkle Sasuke fell in love with. And, dear god, he tried to bring that sparkle back. He brought ramen home, he even learned how to make it at himself. He tried watching those stupid comedies that Naruto loved, but it just wasn't working. No matter how many damn times he tried, he just couldn't make that fucking spark fill up the bright blue eyes he loved so much. It killed him when he saw those eyes trailing over movies and food he always favored, and that usually bright expression stayed dull. this wasn't Naruto anymore. The so called treatment was killing the man he loved.

Sometimes Sasuke would catch himself in a painful train of thought; _What if this was our last kiss? The last time we made love?_ In these moments he would immediately shut his brain down. He refused to believe that anything he did with Naruto could be their last. He couldn't help himself though because kissing Naruto became painful- it almost signalled a goodbye in his mind. Like his husband would leave him or just disappear from existence right after they pulled apart. He grew to hate the kisses when Naruto got sick, because when they pulled away, Naruto looked like he expected himself to disappear.

Naruto was washing his hair the first time it happened, and his eyes watered immediately. He was losing his hair, and he couldn't stop it. He had crumpled into the floor of the shower and continued running his fingers through his hair. Sasuke wasn't here because he had a long day at work, so Naruto could scream and cry about how he hated this. About half an hour later, he climbed into bed and curled up under the blankets. He felt ugly and he hated Sasuke seeing him like this. However the man walked through the door and did his bedtime routine, he climbed into the bed and pulled Naruto close. He saw some of his hair missing and turned his head, simply whispering the word _beautiful_. It made Naruto break down and bury his face against his husband, crying until he exhausted himself. He knew Sasuke meant it and it made him feel worse that he was getting sick. He was fading away and would be leaving him behind, and it broke his heart. He would only continue to get more and more sick with the treatment and cancer combined.

At late hours Naruto began to rush to the bathroom, everything he had tried to keep down during the day found a way to leave him. He always tried to stay quiet and muffle his coughing and gagging, hoping that Sasuke would actually get some rest for a change. He knew that there was no use though, he always made his way into the bathroom and massaged Naruto’s back. He was always silent except for telling Naruto to _stop giving him that damn look_ as we would help him brush his teeth and tuck him back into bed. Those were the nights that Naruto broke down and hid his face against Sasuke, silently cursing his body for making him this sick and making his husband suffer with him. He hated himself for making him stressed out because now he couldn't work and all of the load was focused on Sasuke. He **hated** cancer. It stole their lives away.

Rarely ever did Sauke shed a tear in front of anyone. He didn't break down when his father lost it and shouted about how he was disappointed Sasuke chose a different career. Or when he lost his way a few times, because Naruto would drag him back to the light every time. Only now Sasuke couldn't do the same for him. But when he saw how Naruto had sobbed and broke down about how he had ruined their marriage, that fucking did it. All of the stress from working overtime, not being able to save his own damn husband, and Naruto losing the things he loved about himself… A sob racked his body, and then another, and suddenly his entire body was shaking. His entire body trembled as he held the blonde eyed man who became his best friend and then lover turned husband in his arms. He reassured him that none of this was his fault. Cancer wasn't something that you prepared for, it asserted itself and you had to roll with the punches. And that night, Naruto held Sasuke, lightly pressing kisses to his hair and murmuring how happy he was that he had him through all of this. Despite his work schedule, he made every appointment. And Naruto was grateful. He knew there were days when Sasuke would go without lunch just to run to be with Naruto at his appointments and rush back to work. That paired with his lack of sleep from staying up late and getting up early took a toll on him too. Cancer didn't just impact the one it had a hold on. It impacted Sasuke as someone who loved his husband dearly. And Naruto wanted it to all be over..

Soon, it would all end.

**The hardest part of this is leaving you (epilogue).**

Sasuke finished packing up all of his belongings as well as Naruto’s, wiping his brow as he stood up. Most of the other things have been moved to his new house. Staying in this place was too damaging and toxic. He was reminded of Naruto and his sickness the longer he stayed. He hated the obnoxiously orange colored pajamas that he saw laying in a clothing hamper. They reminded him of Naruto and it made his heart tug in an uncomfortable way.

He let out a deep sigh as he put the box onto of one of the last ones remaining in the apartment he had called home for the past few years. His dark eyes scanned over the room and he took in how empty it was and the quiet that echoed against the walls. Itachi was the one who recommended he get out of that apartment since all it did was make the younger Uchiha _sulk_. Sasuke immediately disagreed and scowled at his older brother. He hadn't been lying though, it had been about a year since the cancer with Naruto and everything turned out.. different. It made the apartment feel cold and strange.

“Hey Bastard! Do you plan on leaving this place anytime soon? Aren't you the one who said we should move into our new house immediately?” Naruto asked as he walked through the doors, a bright smile on his face with that sparkle shining in those familiar eyes. His hair was shorter from the process of it growing back, but he was healthy. he was eating everything he did before, exorcising, and even pushing all of Sasuke’s buttons once again.

“Tch,” Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance but a small smirk came onto his face as he picked up the last two boxes. “I was making sure we didn't leave anything important behind. Since I'm the responsible one.”

“Yeah, right, responsible. Lets just go, we have a home to get to.” Naruto smiled as he leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to Sasuke’s and pulling away almost immediately. He laughed louder and harder than he had in a while then Sasuke complained that he could at least carry one of the boxes, and that he had no more excuses. He simply smiled and pressed the elevator button to exit their old apartment building. The last reminder of how sick he had been, and step forward to their long future together.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and let me know what you think, or if you have another fandom you want me to write for!  
> See you next time!  
> Love,  
> Mak


End file.
